Love at Second Glance
by god-girl-99
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. What happens when they have to stay in the same dorm area as Head Boy and Girl. Lily and James seventh year at Hogwarts. My first fanfic. I OWN NOTHING!


Lily POV

"Bye Mum bye Dad, Petunia" I say outside Kings Cross Station to my family.

"Bye sweetie we'll see you at Easter! Love you" my Mum and Dad say. Petunia just nods in my direction which I am fine with.

I go through the wall between platform 9 and 10 and take my last look at platform 9 3/4 on September 1.

My name is Lily Evans and I am a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my seventh and last year at Hogwarts and I hope to make the best of it.

All of a sudden I am trampled by a sea of brown, gold hair, and screaming. I scream too knowing it is my best friend Marlene McKinnon.

"Hi Lily! Have a good holiday? Did you make Head Girl? Petunia still an arse? I missed you Lily!" She screams in my ear.

"Hi Marley! Yes, yes, and of course! I missed you too but I have to go to the Prefect carriage and have the meeting with the Head Boy, whoever he is. I hope it's Remus he deserves it!" I scream back, we scream because you can't hear over the steam engine that is the Hogwarts Express.

When I get to the Head carriage there are two people there: Remus, and surprisingly Potter. Why he is here I have no idea.

"Potter this carriage is for Heads only. Go find your boyfriend Black," I say cooly.

"Actually Evans I am allowed in here considering I am Head Boy." Potter says.

"Ha ha very funny," my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Only prefects can become Heads so get out."

"Do you not see my badge Lily, it's right there" he point to his badge on his chest that clearly says 'James Potter.' "Dumbledore came over to my house personally to give it to me so sod off Evans."

I am surprised at his tone and facial expression. He is normally falling all over me asking me out but he haven't flirted with me once yet. He seems to have given up on me. Thank the lord. But for some reason I miss the attention.

"Why would Dumbledore make you head boy. You always slack off and have a record of planking and detentions." I say hotly.

"Well, you obviously don't pay any attention because last year I only got two detentions and only did four pranks with the Marauders. I got top marks in Transfiguration last year and was second to you in every class but Transfiguration. I am just as capable to be Head Boy as you are to Head Girl." Potter explained. I didn't know that he was doing all of that last year, I especially didn't know he was second in every class behind me.

"Well, Potter, seems like you have changed and I didn't notice but then again why would I? I don't even like you, with your big head and inflated ego." I say with fake admiration.

"Well, good because I don't like you either so we have to get through this year hating each other. Yeah I don't fancy you anymore Evans, get used to being treated like crap for the next year" He said in a sickly sweet voice.

I know he has given up because of the look in his eye: loathing. Im not used to that look from anyone besides the Slytherins but seeing it from James gives me a stomach ache which isnt normal because I dont like him.

"Like I care James." I murmur to him, looking down. Wait did I say James I meant Potter. Him looking at me like that with his stupidly perfect almond brown eyes, stupid hair that always looks like he just got off of his stupid broomstick and his perfectly toned ski- woah there girl. You need to stop right there, you don't like him you defiantly do not fancy him. Potter is a first degree jerk with a large arse, ego and is so full of himself.

But he does look good- gah stop Lily! This isn't you! Stop thinking like that! But the other side of my head is thinking 'do I like James Potter?' No. I don't... I think.

"Evans we need to get patrol ready before the meeting." Jam- Potter says.

"Fifth years first hour sixths second hour seventh and us last hour. Already got that covered."

"Alright Evans, be an over achiever and do all the work not consulting me before hand" Ja-Potter says. Just the tone of voice he is using is making me feel guilty.

"Well I didn't know who the Head Boy was so it's not my fault!" I just about scream at him. "Do you have any revisions to tell me, or is it okay?"

"No. No I don't want to ruin your perfect schedule like everything else you do Evans, perfectly. Whatever you are talking to all of the prefects at the meeting." James exclaimed.

We entered the prefects carriage and I tell them all the rules about being prefects, how the point system works, and the patrols are set up. I dismiss them and without a second glance at Potter I go to my friends carriage.

This is going to be a long year! Potter is Head Boy, I have NEWT classes that are going to stress me out and my friends are going to bug me about 'how night patrols with Potter are going' and 'how's sleeping in the same dorm room going?'

When I get to my carriage they all stop talking. On one side of the carriage sits Alice Prewit, who is blonde hair blue eyes and a muggle born like me, Mary MacDonald, who has brown hair and eyes, half-blood. On the other side sits my best mate, Marlene McKinnon, brown hair and blue eyes.

I look at them oddly because they are looking at me like they are guilty about something. Oh I know, they knew about Potter being Head.

I narrow my eyes and say," Why? Why didn't you guys tell me that James Freaking Potter was the new Head Boy? And don't deny that you didn't know because I can see it in your eyes."

"We knew you would freak out about it since he wasn't even a prefect and that he is-and I quote you- an arse, big headed, arrogant, and a toe rag. We didn't want to have to hear you rant to us." Alice says quietly. She is the quiet one in the group, she is dating a seventh year Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom, the only seventh year Gryff. that isn't a Marauder.

"Yeah but I'm going to guess they you are going to rant to us anyways." Marlene said. Marlene has this weird relationship with Sirius Black, the other loud Marauder besides James. Mary fancies Remus, the brain of the Marauders. The final Marauder is Peter Pettegrew who is the shy quiet one in the group.

The rest of the train ride was filled with the four of us talking about the upcoming year and what we think the classes will be like for NEWTs.

This is defiantly going to be an interesting year.


End file.
